Core Unit C is responsible for maintaining the pedigreed baboon colony, managing the breeding groups, and conducting the experimental procedures using baboons. Colony maintenance includes daily care, i.e., feeding assigned diets, cleaning cages observing animals for signs of illness, treating sick animals, and maintaining animal database records. Breeding colony management includes maintaining sire-dam assignments, monitoring dams for pregnancies recording births in the animal database, and culling unproductive animals from the colony. Experimental procedures include the dual dietary challenge, adiposity measurements by bioimpedance, and biopsy of core adipose tissue. Animal caretakers are responsible for animal maintenance on a daily basis of experimental; diet preparation. Veterinary technicians provide health care and are responsible for experimental procedures.